


Lots of cream

by hexon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, this is silly and so is shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexon/pseuds/hexon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu asks for a surprise in a coffeeshop and there's lots of cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of cream

The shrill twang of the bell Mari had insisted on attaching to the small space on top of the door went ignored, unheard, due to Asuka’s shouting in the kitchen at Shinji about spilling the bag of coffee beans again. “You can’t just keep doing this! You expect me to clean up your messes every time, but I can’t do it! You need to deal with your shit Shinji; I can’t help you with this job anymore if you aren’t capable of it.” With a heavy sigh, she dropped her arms and rushed out of the kitchen, out of the shop, leaving Shinji standing there alone staring at the scuffed tiles of the coffee shop’s kitchen. It was her day off and she was just checking up on how he was doing. Good thing she did that.

Shinji’s mind had gone blank mid-speech, really. Asuka was always going off at him about something, and after this long, he’d just stopped paying attention and zoned out. The words still hurt, but it was better to not know which ones were to hurt most out of them all, than just to accept the pain regardless.

He was broken out of his silent daze by the sound of loud, obviously deliberate coughing from outside the kitchen, making Shinji jump a little and rush out to serve whoever was there. Before he even set his eyes on the counter, he was muttering apologies of “I’m sorry it won’t happen again” to “I’ll be quick with your drink I swear.” When his eyes lifted to see who he would be serving, he felt a sense of familiarity, like he had seen this person before, but couldn’t tell where, like it was on the tip of his tongue. Slowing down his speech and properly addressing the new customer, a young white haired, bright-eyed man, he started again with an attempt of a smile on his lips. “Welcome to the Eva, what can I get you?”

The man’s eyes flickered a little as he blinked, falling into a focus on Shinji as a broad smile adorned his face. “Ah, yes, I’ll get a- uh,” he quickly looked up to the board of selection at the cafe before turning his eyes back to Shinji, smile as wide as before. “Surprise me-” he squinted a little, eyeing Shinji’s name tag before looking back to him and giving a short nod, “-Ikari-kun.”

A light blush grazed over Shinji’s cheeks at being addressed so casually, but it just didn’t feel right. Avoiding the man’s gaze, he exhaled quietly, “Just ‘Shinji’ will do,” before turning to the machines to begin the drink for him. Not looking up from his work, he told him that he could take a seat and it’d be brought out shortly, but after glancing up over his machine, the messy fluff of white hair was still there, and a gentle smile on his lips. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and begun his work on, hopefully the best caramel mocha latte he’d ever made.

A loud cough, just like the one that had pulled Shinji from his daze earlier, was what finally got the man’s attention. He flinched before flicking his head around to face Shinji again, eyes wide with surprise. “You- well, you asked for something and I- uh,” Shinji couldn’t find the words to describe why he made this complete stranger the drink he is best at, with enough extra cream and cocoa powder on top that he could probably grab it all with his hands. Silently giving up on trying to explain himself, Shinji took a step back and spread his arms out in a sort of ta-dah sort of thing, forcing a smile because the customer was still simply staring at the drink as if he had never seen a coffee with cream before (probably not with that much cream but). Slowly, his red eyes turned up to lock onto Shinji’s, and Shinji felt himself tense up until the customer let out a short, sweet laugh, eyes squinting closed for a second, and took a step forward.

“Thank you, Shinji-kun. May I ask what it is? I do hope it isn’t all cream” His voice was filled with interest and curiosity, another quiet laugh at the end, as if laughing at an inside joke he had, and with no new customers coming in, Shinji couldn’t help but make conversation with him. “It’s a caramel mocha latte with, well, a bit of cream,” another quiet laugh escaped the customer at that, but he urged Shinji to continue whatever he was saying, “and since you asked for a surprise I assumed you’d like a surprise like this and- oh my gosh, you do like cream, right?”

Panic filled Shinji’s eyes as he waited for his response, which was just him smiling at the worried barista and scooping a small helping of cream off of the drink and putting it in his mouth, sucking on his finger for a few seconds before nodding, calming Shinji’s nerves immediately. He averted his gaze, feeling flustered in front of the customer, but his eyes were drawn back when he heard him speaking again.

“Nagisa Kaworu. Just Kaworu to you, Shinji-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> soO theres probably gonna be a sequel to this thanks to the gr8 encouragement of my friends   
> i wrote this in class when i had an itch for coffeeshop aus so ye ah


End file.
